Chain Link Fence
by Sita Masters
Summary: Someone from Angel's past comes to visit.
1. Chain

Spoilers: Season 2 up through "Epiphany"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her steps were calm and casual as she slipped into Angel Investigations. She was met with the beaming smile of the secretary. The Englishman was reading at a table. The vampire was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.  
  
She smiled. "I'm looking for Angel."  
  
This caught the Englishman's attention. He got up from the table and walked slowly towards her. "Is there something perhaps we might be able to help you with?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Such charm." She turned back to the secretary. "Angel. I would like to speak to him. Now."  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled. "They call me Eve. Now where is the vampire?"  
  
The secretary crossed her arms. "Well 'they' call me Cordelia and he's busy."  
  
The Englishman stopped about ten feet from Eve. "What is your business here?"  
  
Eve looked him over. "And your name, sir?"  
  
"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Angel's employer."  
  
She nodded. "Where is Angel?" she repeated.  
  
Cordelia's hand was sneaking under the desk. "Why do you want to see him?"  
  
Eve's eyes flashed a violet color. "Move your hand, Miss Cordelia, before I remove it from your body. I think you would find that unpleasant."  
  
Cordelia quickly moved her hand back onto the desk and swallowed. "Right."  
  
Eve smiled. "You have no need to be afraid of me. Unless you try to harm me, I will do you no harm. That is not why I'm here."  
  
A deep male voice came from the front door. "Why ARE you here?"  
  
She turned to the voice with a smile. "Angelus..." She chuckled. "I mean, Angel."  
  
His eyes widened when he saw her face. "You!" He rushed over to her and swept her into his arms in a warm embrace.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia exchanged looks.  
  
Eve laughed and returned the gesture. "It's good to see you too, little one."  
  
"Little one?" Cordelia piped up.  
  
Eve turned to her. "Well, yes. He's not that old yet."  
  
Wesley took a moment to look over this woman's features. She was tall, possibly around six feet, tan and quite fit. She wore a pair of khaki colored shorts with a wide black belt and a white sleeveless blouse. Her brown layered hair swept just past her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and a broad smile that could light up many rooms.  
  
Cordelia scoffed. "He's 247 years old."  
  
Eve nodded. "That's right. Still a baby."  
  
Angel cleared his throat. "Uh, Cordelia? She's a little older than I am."  
  
"How much older is a little?"  
  
Eve smiled. "I'm almost three thousand years old."  
  
Cordelia looked down. "Oh. Well, that would be a little older then."  
  
Wesley was dumbfounded. "Three thousand? Good heavens! What are you?"  
  
"Wesley," Angel warned.  
  
Eve patted Angel's chest. "Calm down now. It's all right." She strode over to Wesley and extended her hand. "I am called Eve now."  
  
He took her hand but didn't shake it. "I didn't mean your name. I meant... Well you obviously aren't human if you're three thousand years old." He noted that her hand was warm and soft.  
  
She smiled that perfect smile. "Do I not look human?"  
  
Angel chuckled, trying to hide it in a cough.  
  
Cordelia scowled. "So what kind of gross-out-oh-but-I-can-look-human demon are you?"  
  
She lost her smile and stepped close to Cordelia. "I am NOT a demon."  
  
Angel took Eve's arm. "Let's go catch up." He led her to his car. Maybe "led" isn't the right term. He just about had to drag her. Once at his car, he pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When the kiss ended he smiled at her. "Now that we've had the proper 'hello…'"  
  
She nodded and licked her lips. "How have you been?"  
  
He lost his smile. "I've been better."  
  
"The curse. Still intact I take it?"  
  
He nodded and moved away from her. "So what are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you but you normally have a reason."  
  
She nodded and leaned on the car. "I was in the area. There's someone I'm supposed to... Well, they'll been taken care of. In any case I heard that you were around here and I thought I'd stop by." She crossed her ankles. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Life is always interesting when you're around." He crossed his arms in front of him. "Are you here to kill someone?"  
  
She smiled. "Angel, now you know better. I simply lead people to their ends. It's already decided when they die."  
  
He sighed. "You know I'll try to stop you."  
  
"And you know I'll win. You can't fight me. It can only end up two ways: with sex or with you dusted. And either is bad for you at the moment." She ran her fingers over the sleek metal of the car. "Nice wheels. Care to give a girl a lift?" Her eyes were taunting and she pursed her lips.  
  
He grinned a little at her then paused. "Uh, be right back. Wait here." When she nodded her compliance he went back into the office. "Uh, guys? I'm gonna be out."  
  
Cordelia glared. "Out of a soul if you don't watch it! We just got you back and now your going to go prancing out with a who-knows-what who's obviously into more than your charming personality!"  
  
Wesley was a bit calmer. "Angel, she is a bit flashy towards you."  
  
"She's known me most of my vampire life. I'm not going to sleep with her. We're just going to go out and catch up on things."  
  
Wesley looked out the open door to catch another glimpse of her. "What exactly is she?"  
  
Angel followed his eyes with his own and sighed. "She's a pixie."  
  
This time Cordelia craned her head to get a look. "THAT'S a pixie? She doesn't look like Tinker-Bell."  
  
"It's her powers that make her a pixie. Not her size."  
  
"So if I say I don't believe in pixies will she die?"  
  
"Cordelia!" Wesley snapped. He caught himself as he did so and wondered silently why he felt like defending this woman.  
  
Angel also looked a bit surprised. "That's not how it works," he explained as he turned his attention to Cordelia's comment. "She's like a free spirit but with human form. She shows compassion and love and she..." He mumbled that last of his sentence.  
  
Cordelia leaned closer. "What?"  
  
"Helps people to their deaths."  
  
Both humans were staring at the vampire in awe. "And you're giving her a ride in your car?" Cordelia quirked. "Hello! Aren't we supposed to STOP killers?"  
  
"She's not a killer. That's not what it means. The higher powers decide who is supposed to die and then send her to just kinda give them a push."  
  
"Right over a cliff?"  
  
"Mentally that's pretty true," Eve said from the doorway. "I use mental powers to give them thoughts."  
  
Cordelia's jaw dropped. "That's it. Angel you are NOT going with her."  
  
Eve laughed. "It wouldn't work on him anyway. He's already dead." She turned her glance to Wesley and her eyes turned that odd violet color.  
  
Wesley started patting his head and rubbing his stomach.  
  
Eve smiled. Angel grinned. And Cordelia flipped. "You mean you can get into our minds whenever you want?!?"  
  
Wesley looked at her, still doing what Eve had told his mind. "I'm sure that's rather impossible, Cordelia. I mean, if it were that simple then..." He paused and looked down at the hand rubbing his stomach then abruptly clasped his hands in front of himself. "I say, that was rather disturbing."  
  
Eve nodded. "But it got my point across."  
  
"That you're an evil killing bitch?" Cordelia smiled.  
  
Eve's eyes flared and she took a step towards her. "Take that back."  
  
Cordelia crossed her arms. "Well do you save any lives?"  
  
Eve stopped in her tracks. "Yes, I do. I've saved yours."  
  
"What do you mean you've saved mine?"  
  
Eve cleared her throat. "Too bad we'll never know if this is a face you could've loved."  
  
Angel closed his eyes and took a step back. "Doyle."  
  
Cordelia tore out from behind the desk and flung her fist at Eve. "No! You fucking heartless bitch!"  
  
Eve caught her fist. "It was his time. And he went nobly. You should be very proud. It took only but one thought to get him to go. And that thought was the fear of you dying if he didn't do something. He died for you." She released her fist and turned back for the door. "Let's go, Angel."  
  
Angel looked to Cordelia. "Are you okay?"  
  
She was trembling. "Get her out of here."  
  
He nodded and led Eve out to the car. Once the door was shut, Cordelia crumbled to her knees and started crying. Wesley rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms. "There, there," he calmly whispered. "It's all right..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel had the top down as usual and Eve was enjoying the rush of air. She had her eyes closed as he drove. They hadn't spoken a word since he found out that she was there for Doyle's death. He couldn't blame her though. He glanced over at her. Her chest was rising and falling normally, even though he wasn't sure that she even needed to breathe. He hardly knew anything about pixies. Just what she had revealed to him when they met. It was to long ago...  
  
1810...  
  
Angelus tossed another body aside and dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief. "I tell ya, these rich French debutantes are starting to lack any flavor."  
  
Darla smiled as she straightened her dress coat. "Maybe a change in cuisine would suit you. How would you feel about Italian?"  
  
He smiled and pulled her close. "Sounds wonderful." He crushed his lips to hers.  
  
"Oh no. Damn it all!"  
  
Both vampires turned their gaze to the light feminine voice. A girl in a pretty blue gown with her dark hair swept up was surveying the scene with her twinkling blue eyes. She didn't seem frightened at all, rather pissed off.  
  
Darla smiled. "Hello, child..."  
  
The girl glanced briefly at her. "Oh, hello there." She turned her attention back to the bodies and started looking through them. "Not him, not him, not him..." It was as if this girl had a list and was missing someone off of it.  
  
Darla lost her smile and took a step towards her. "Have you lost something?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
The girl straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't ask for names when you kill, do you?" She glanced from one to another.  
  
Angelus just about laughed. "You should be more worried about whether or not someone's going to know YOUR name when we kill." He stepped towards her.  
  
She paused then waved her hand. Both vampires couldn't move. "I really don't have time for this. I think I have made a mistake."  
  
Darla's eyes were wild. "What are you?"  
  
The girl smiled for the first time. "They call me Alexandra now." She sighed and looked again at the bodies, then gasped and clapped her hands together. "There! Ah yes! The right one got here in time." She waved her hand again and the vampires were freed. "Thank you for your service." She turned to leave.  
  
Angelus growled and slipped into his game face as he ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "And what service will ya be givin' in return, Alexandra?"  
  
She looked at his hand then to his face and smiled. "I've already given it. You aren't ashes now, are you?"  
  
He returned her smile and his other hand trailed to her hip. "What if I wanted you to repay me in another fashion?"  
  
Darla laughed softly as she watched. But Alexandra kept her smile and touched his face. "If you'd really like that, then fine." She pressed her lips to his.  
  
He was a little slow on his response. He had never seen such a fearless woman since Darla. Once his initial shock was over his lips were quite animated as he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his closer. He cupped her bottom and did the like. Both were completely lost in the kiss.  
  
Darla scowled and stomped over to them. "Excuse me?"  
  
Angelus broke the kiss and looked to her. "A'ight then, you're excused."  
  
She gasped. "Angelus! How DARE you talk to me in such fashion!"  
  
He chuckled. "Calm down there, Darla. 'Twas only having a little fun with ya."  
  
Alexandra looked to Darla. "Does that mean you're joining?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel parked the car in front of an all night coffee shop and walked around to open the door for her. "So you got a new name?" he questioned as the entered.  
  
She nodded. "Every fifty to a hundred years or so I change it. Eve seemed to fit for right now. People in this century like the short names that they don't have to use a lot of brain to remember." She ordered a coffee and sat down in a booth.  
  
He did the likewise. "What was it after Alexandra? Oh yeah. Isabelle."  
  
1912...  
  
They were extremely filthy sewers and the rats were becoming scarce. He had eaten most of them. He tried to contain his thirst as much as he could. Wallowing away in his loneliness it seemed that the hunger was all he had to keep him company. That and the putrescent filth that passed though the sewers every now and then.  
  
Angel walked down the tunnels slowly, not really having anywhere to go when he saw her. But it couldn't have been. He hadn't seen her in a little over a hundred years. Back then he had done such things to her sexually that it would have almost killed a human. And she didn't seem immortal. But there was that dark hair and those twinkling eyes...  
  
"Alexandra?" he called. But she didn't answer. So he stepped closer. "Alexandra?"  
  
This time she looked up and saw him. Her smile was just as bright as the last time he saw her. "Angelus!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him. She stopped short, however and looked him over, plugging her nose. "What happened to you?"  
  
He told her everything. Right down to what had happened in China when he had tried to be with Darla, Dru and Spike again. She listened patiently through it all. She listened through him telling her how he made Drusilla. She listened as he told of the gypsy girl that led to his curse. She listened. And what amazed him more was that she didn't judge.  
  
"It's not my place," she told him. "I am not the judge. I have a simple job to do and I do it to the best of my ability. But I am glad you told me."  
  
"I'm glad you listened, Alex..."  
  
"I am called Isabelle now." She smiled. "Maybe it is time I told you more about what I am."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"A pixie," Wesley read, "is of the more playful type. They are rarely governed in their actions and therefore can be quite dangerous if provoked or they so deem fit to cause mayhem. They are only female, breeding with humans to make their own kind. Their life span is anywhere from one hundred years to eternity."  
  
Cordelia tapped her nails on her desk. "Can they be killed? Does it say anything about Eve?"  
  
Wesley glanced up from his reading. "Will you hold on a minute?"  
  
She huffed and motioned. "Okay, go on."  
  
He straightened his glasses and continued. "To destroy a pixie you must posses a sword of Acacia and decapitate her." He paused.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Swords of Acacia are myth. None have truly existed."  
  
"What about Eve? Does it say anything about her?"  
  
He flipped through a few more pages. "Here's a drawing of her. My God, that is magnificent detail." He studied the facial features in the sketch that one man had done. She truly was beautiful, even in the pale pages of a dusty old book.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Wesley?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Um, yes. She is mentioned. But not by name. It looks as if she might have even been around for the crucifixion of Christ himself." He skimmed more pages. "She's never kept a name. But her original birthname was thought to be..."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
He looked up. "Eve."  
  
*~*~*  
  
1912...  
  
She'd taken him to an inn and gotten him fairly cleaned up. He'd let her bathe him, since she had seen him naked before. She dressed him in fresh clothes and sat him down on the bed.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Because even with all the evil that you have done, you are still a being on this Earth capable of feelings and you feel remorse for what you have done."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I had to confirm some people's reservations on the Titanic then I came here to get ready for the press release." She combed his hair and tied it back. "You know, Angelus. You might do good with a haircut."  
  
He shrugged. "Can't do it myself without a reflection."  
  
She beamed as she picked up some sheers from the bathroom. "Then allow me." She removed the tie she had placed in his hair and straddled his lap. "Such nice hair." The sheers made almost silent snips and he watched as locks of hair fell to the floor. He had to keep his eyes on the floor or else he'd remember that there was a beautiful pixie in his lap.  
  
When she finished she sighed and ruffled his hair. "Much better." She nodded her approval and stood from his lap, dusting stray strands of hair from herself.  
  
He watched her shape and the way her skin looked in the light. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"'Twas nothing." She set the sheers aside and tied up her own hair. "You can stay here tonight. You'll stay smelling better." She turned to him. "I can arrange for some finances for you so you can stop living in the sewers. Maybe you could go to Los Angeles." She smiled at her own little joke.  
  
He bowed his head. "I don't deserve your help."  
  
She pondered this. "Maybe not. But you're going to receive it. Because I deem it so." She swayed her hips as she approached him. "If you feel you must repay me... There is your body." She sat in his lap again. "I could use a bit of physical fulfillment." She kissed his neck. "And I think that would make proper payment for say... five thousand dollars?"  
  
He swallowed. "Fine."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So then Cordelia got the gift of sight? How interesting." Eve sipped her mocha and nodded absently. "She's a pretty girl. Full of independence and strength."  
  
Angel looked down at his coffee. "I've put her and Wesley through a lot."  
  
"You're lucky Wesley's not dead after that gunshot."  
  
He looked up. "You know about that?"  
  
"I was informed. Briefly. But that's not the point. I also heard about Darla. Or rather I heard of your little banging night with her. I must say, I had to pay you. I'm a bit... shall we say, insulted?"  
  
He chuckled. "But it meant nothing with Darla." He took her hand. "You were actually trying to help me." Her skin looked so dark against his. He sighed. "If things were different..."  
  
"Even if you weren't cursed, Angel, I'm a pixie. No man must ever love me." She took her hand back. "Not until I bare a child." Her eyes grew sad. "Do you think that will ever happen? I'm three thousand years old, give or take a few years. Several other pixies have bared children. But not I."  
  
He lifted her chin. "Both of us have something to work towards it looks like."  
  
*~*~*  
  
1912...  
  
When Angel awoke the next day, all the shades were pulled closed and she was gone. He glanced at the table where five thousand dollars cash lay for him. Maybe LA would be nice this time of year. 


	2. Link

*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Wesley woke up the next morning in his apartment, he felt lighter than normal. Not physically, really, but rather like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He went about his normal morning routine with a slight bounce in his step. Once dressed and fed he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day today. He could just feel it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She could just feel it. Cordelia knew this was going to be a horrible day. Not only did she sleep through her alarm, but also the shower had run out of hot water, she ripped her new shirt on the closet door, stubbed her toe on the bedpost and was out of milk for her cereal. When she finally gave up on the idea of her hair doing what she wanted she pulled on a hat and headed out the door. Maybe work would be better.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After about three hours of sleep, Angel woke up fully charged. But he was limited to his hotel during the day unless he wanted to drawl around in the sewers. That didn't seem so appealing today. He showered and dressed then made his way down to the lobby. He could smell something coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking. It was then that he remembered he had offered Eve a place to stay.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen and smiled when she greeted him with a steaming cup of coffee. "Morning," she chirped.  
  
"Morning." He sat at the table.  
  
She plopped the morning paper in front of him. "Keeping up on current events?"  
  
He shrugged. "Some of them."  
  
"But your time has been taken up with demons and the like I take it." She scurried about the kitchen as she made her breakfast. She paused once to pull out another mug from the microwave and hand it to him. "O positive still your calling?"  
  
He took the mug and sipped at it. "Warmed just right."  
  
She nodded and served up her own meal. "I'll most likely be leaving tonight. I thought that this time I might tell you good-bye instead of just leaving you." She sat across from him. "I've been debating on whether or not to tell you exactly who I'm heading over to direct to their destiny." She ate a bite of food. "You know them."  
  
He looked at her, searching her face. "Who?"  
  
She ate another bite. "I didn't even realize she was the one until I saw her picture. She's very pretty. It's a shame."  
  
"Cordelia? Please say it's not Cordelia."  
  
"It's not Cordelia." She washed down the bite of food with some milk. "Her name is Buffy Summers."  
  
Angel just stared at her in utter horror. "No, you can't take her."  
  
Eve sighed. "You know that I have to. It's my duty. It's her time. It was actually her time when she drowned. But she was given some time to take care of a few things."  
  
"But that's not fair."  
  
"Was it fair to take the lives you did?"  
  
This made him silent as he bowed his head. "That was a low blow."  
  
"Well how do you think I feel? Life and death happens, Angelus. You can't stop it all. It's not decided by us." She picked up her plate of half eaten food and dumped it in the sink. "I'll leave now to stop you from warning her."  
  
He stood. "I can call her."  
  
She shook her head. "I cut all the phone lines and burned the outlets. I gathered that you'd try to warn her. But Angel…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can make it painless if you'd like."  
  
He closed his eyes and held back tears. "Fine."  
  
She swallowed. "I wanted to tell you now so that you wouldn't hate me later. You are one of the only friends I have kept over the years."  
  
His eyes stayed closed. "I don't hate you. I hate Them."  
  
"But you can't. Don't you see? Why should They favor her and not some other slayer?" She touched his shoulder. "Please understand."  
  
He brushed off her hand. "Go if you have to." He headed out the door back to his office.  
  
So she left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel had never been more thankful for Cordelia and all her business savvy then when he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed up Buffy quickly. But only received an answering machine. He hung up before leaving a message. What was he going to say? So he broke down and called for help.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless!"  
  
"Cordelia, this is Angel. I need your help. And Wesley's. We have to get a hold of Buffy." He tried not to sound panicked.  
  
"Sure, what's going on?"  
  
"Can I tell you when you get here? I think the battery is low."  
  
"Yeah, we can be there in a minute."  
  
Angel hung up the phone and turned to the front door. "You know I had to try."  
  
Eve nodded and stepped inside. "I know. That's why I didn't take the job. Buffy will be fine for a while." She faltered a step, almost falling.  
  
He rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head. "I was punished for saving her." She leaned on him and closed her eyes. "I've never felt pain this much."  
  
He swooped her into his arms and took her over to the couch, laying her down. "You'll be okay though, right?"  
  
She nodded. "This was just a warning." Her blue eyes were slightly pale. "This is the first time I've gone against their wishes so they took it easy on me."  
  
He brushed some hair from her face. "Can I get you something?"  
  
She shook her head with a small smile. "I just need some rest for now." She closed her eyes. "A blanket would be nice though."  
  
He hurried to the linen closet and came back with a blanket for her. "I'm so sorry, Eve."  
  
Wesley and Cordelia filed into the hotel. "Angel?"  
  
Eve sighed. "Dura lex sed lex."  
  
Angel furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
Wesley came closer. "She said, 'the law is hard, but it is the law.' What happened?" He kneeled by her side. "Are you all right?"  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I will be. Thank you for asking."  
  
Cordelia watched from the door. "So what's this about Buffy?"  
  
Angel turned to her. "She'll be fine. Eve took care of it." He paused a beat. "I mean, she's NOT going to let Buffy die." He turned back to Eve and gasped. Cordelia followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.  
  
Wesley was leaned over the couch, kissing Eve.  
  
Angel had seen a lot of kisses and kissed a lot in his time and he could defiantly tell that this kiss meant one thing. Sex. And lots of it by the way the two started grabbing at each other furiously.  
  
Angel cleared his throat. "Wesley? Why don't you help Eve to a room?"  
  
The kiss broke abruptly. "Uh, yes. Of course." He lifted Eve into his arms, carefully trying to hide the erection he had and took her away.  
  
Cordelia scowled. "He's SOOO not getting paid for this time."  
  
Angel chuckled and looked over at her. "You want some coffee?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was an hour past sunset before Wesley emerged from the room. He sauntered down the stairs with a smile a mile wide. Angel was in the lobby, now joined by Gunn. Cordelia had elected to go back to her office after two hours. Gunn and Angel looked up at him.  
  
Wesley looked from one to the other. "Something wrong?"  
  
Gunn grinned. "Go English! You are the MAN!" Laughter erupted from him.   
  
Wesley turned about ten shades of red as he cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you I think." He went over to the counter, tucking in his shirt. "What time is it?"  
  
Angel glanced at the clock. "Almost eight."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Then I take it Cordelia left?"  
  
"She was gone by ten." Angel paused. "I'm surprised you have any energy left."  
  
He smiled. "We fell asleep about two." He went over to the coffee pot and poured out a cold cup. "She is quite a woman."  
  
"Quite a pixie you mean," Angel corrected.  
  
Gunn looked toward the stairs. "Pixie?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "Yes, that she is."  
  
Angel mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Gunn smirked.  
  
Angel cleared his throat and stood up straight, then went over to the desk and shuffled through some papers. "She's probably pregnant."  
  
Cold coffee came shooting out of Wesley's nose. "What?" He set the cup aside. "Oh Lord, I read that. Pixies breed with human males."  
  
"Papa Wes!" Gunn exclaimed as he doubled over in laughter.  
  
Angel glared. "Gunn, we don't even know if she's pregnant."  
  
"We do now."  
  
All voices ceased as they looked at the stairway were Eve stood wrapped in a robe. Her belly was slightly swollen. She looked about three months along in her pregnancy.  
  
Wesley dropped his coffee cup, shattering it on the floor. "Eve... But how?"  
  
Gunn grinned. "Well first there's a man and a woman..."  
  
Wesley shot him a glance. "I mean, how did you progress that far?"  
  
She took slow steps down the stairs, a hand on her stomach. "It only takes a few days for a pixie to have a baby. It's part of our magic."  
  
He watched her walk. "You knew I'd impregnate you?"  
  
She nodded. "I had a feeling it was you when I first saw you. Then this morning when we kissed I knew. I knew you had to be the father of my child." She smiled over to Angel. "Hello. You look well." Her eyes drifted to Gunn. "And who might this new one be?"  
  
He stood and looked her over. "Gunn, and you?" He smiled.  
  
She returned the smile tenfold. "They call me Eve." She sat on the couch as her eyes found Wesley again. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He had a foul look on his face and he didn't come near her. "Why didn't you let me know before hand?"  
  
Her smile faltered. "Would you have made love to me if I had?"  
  
He didn't look at her. "I would have taken the time to think about this. About fathering a baby, a PIXIE baby no less."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Ya know, I better go check on Cordy and see what she's up to at the office." Gunn took this moment to retreat out the door.  
  
Angel straightened up. "Eve, is there anything you need?"  
  
She nodded. "Some water please. And maybe something to eat." She looked almost close to tears and Angel had never seen her cry. Ever.  
  
He walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder. "No problem. Wait here." He looked up to Wesley. "Why don't you come help me?" In his voice was no question though. In his voice was a little bit of anger.  
  
Wesley nodded and followed him back to the kitchen. Once there, Angel slammed the door shut. "What is your problem, Wesley?"  
  
He turned to the vampire in shock. "What is MY problem? How about the fact that I was used for something that I got no say in! Angel, I'm going to be a father of an immortal being! You think I have no right to be a little upset?"  
  
"No, and you don't have a right to bring her to tears when all she was trying to do was have the only child she'll be allowed to before she dies!" Angel turned to the fridge and pulled out some food to cook for her.  
  
Wesley was in shock. "What? But in three thousand years, surly..."  
  
"No. She's never had a child. That's why she's lived so long. Pixies die a couple of years after giving birth. They didn't put that in the books." He turned on the stove and proceeded making her some dinner.  
  
Wesley had to take a seat. "I had no idea..."  
  
"And you didn't bother to ask either. You just started accusing her of things. But she gave you everything. Her life and a child."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley came out of the kitchen before Angel to find Eve still on the couch, hugging a pillow and crying softly. He felt instant regret for the way he had spoken to her. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
She sniffled a little and leaned on him, still hugging her pillow. "I'm sorry as well. I should have told you. This is all my fault. You don't want a child. I shouldn't have tricked you like that."  
  
He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "You didn't trick me. If you recall I was quite willing to sleep with you." He exhaled loudly. "I think, perhaps, that in some way I as well knew that I would father your child."  
  
She looked up at him, her cheeks streamed with tears. "You aren't mad?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not in the least. I am quite honored." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I was just surprised is all."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you. You'll never understand how much this truly means to me." She wiped her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "What would you like me to name her?"  
  
He held her close and thought. "How about Allison?"  
  
She smiled. "That's a very pretty name. I'm sure she'll like that."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eve had wanted to stay at the hotel so Wesley stayed as well. Angel was quite impressed by the care that Wesley was taking of her. He had tucked her into bed with extra pillows, sat and read to her, talked to her about his family in England and just general let her know that someone cared about her. She was all smiles most of the time. Then the baby would grow or move a little and she would shift about. When the end of the second day came, Wesley lay next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Sleep well," he told her.  
  
She kissed him. "I will. Tomorrow's the day."  
  
He swallowed. "Tomorrow? You... you're sure?"  
  
"Wesley, the baby is almost full grown." Her smile faltered some. "There's something I think you should know."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I won't be around after a couple of years. And Allison will probably have to go to them."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know. You're dying." His voice choked with emotion. "I don't want you to die."  
  
"But you'll have me for the couple of years to help with Allison. She'll need guidance for her powers. And I'd like her to get to know you and her human side as well." She sighed. "Let her learn with Angel, Gunn and even Cordelia. I'd like her to understand life so she won't take it for granted."  
  
He held back some tears. "You talk as if you'll be dead tomorrow. We'll have time for this. Just sleep now. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and drifted to sleep in his arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When dawn reared up the next morning, Angel awoke with a start to a bloodcurdling scream. He bolted out to the lobby and straight to Eve's room. She was on the bed, her knees up and parted. Wesley was standing at the foot of the bed in shock.   
  
She was in labor.  
  
Angel went to Wesley first and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Wes, go get some towels and water. And call Cordelia." When Wesley didn't move he squeezed his shoulder. "Now would be good."  
  
Snapping out of his trance, the father to be took off to gather things.  
  
Angel looked over to Eve next. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. "Angelus! Get this thing out of me! NOW!"  
  
He had to keep from laughing as he went next to her and took her hand. "Just stay calm. I've seen this a couple of times." He looked to see if the baby was coming out yet. "A couple of times on TV."  
  
She grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. "ON TV?!? ARE YOU NUTS?!?" She let go of him and clung to the sheets. "Here she comes!"  
  
Wesley came back with the towels and water. "Cordelia's on her way." He dropped the water when he saw that the baby was coming out. "Oh dear Lord." He fainted.  
  
She looked down at Wesley. "A lot of fucking help YOU were!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A blissful hour later, Allison was cleaned and dried and happily sleeping in her mother's arms. Cordelia had taken care of most of that. Angel was impressed by how much she helped. Wesley was conscious again, holding an ice pack to the bump on his head while he sat by Eve. All seemed well, like nothing bad could ruin it.  
  
Cordelia cried out as she grabbed her head and fell towards the ground. Angel swooped her into his arms and held her up. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
She took a moment to steady herself. "Buffy." She looked to Eve. "They're sending another one to finish what you couldn't."  
  
Eve looked at her sleeping baby. "They waited until they knew I wouldn't be able to help." She looked to Wesley. "You have to go. All of you. It will take all of you to defeat her. She's powerful I'm sure."  
  
"But how can we defeat her?" Angel asked.  
  
"Take a lock of my hair, each of you, for protection. You will not be able to kill her, but you will be able to stop her. I must stay here with Allison." She kissed the sleeping baby's head. "We'll be fine till you get back."  
  
Angel shook his head. "It's daylight out. I can't go."  
  
"You can cover and ride in the trunk. They'll need you. Please. You have to save her."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they had finally left, Eve stood with her baby in her arms and walked to the window. She basked in the warm sunlight, humming softly with her eyes closed. She finally had what she'd been wanting for three thousand years.  
  
"That's a sweet tune."  
  
Eve turned slowly to face a man in a suit. He had a prosthetic right hand and an evil grin. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He leaned on the doorframe. "Lindsey McDonald. I'm a lawyer from..."  
  
"Wolfram and Hart." She sighed. "I was wondering when they would send you." She held her baby closer. "You can't have her."  
  
"Miss, you are the oldest pixie."  
  
"The first pixie."  
  
"Exactly. You're child will be ver powerful and I'm here to take her where she can learn to use those powers and control them." He stepped closer. "No one wants to force you to do anything. We'd like you to come with us. We'll provide anything you need during this special time."  
  
"That vision that Cordelia had about Buffy, did you plant that?" She stepped back.  
  
"No, ma'am. That was a real vision." He held out his good hand. "If you'll just come with me, there's a car waiting outside."  
  
She closed her eyes. "You'll have her as an assassin, won't you? Teach her to kill for money? Teach her to kill for sport?"  
  
"Now let's not talk like that. We simply want to teach her to use her powers to the best of her ability." He took his hand back. "We can take her by force, you know. You're powers are weakened. I don't want to have to do that."  
  
Eve swallowed and nodded, opening her eyes. "May I at least take a few things with me?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course. I'll help you."  
  
She shuddered and rocked Allison in her arms. 


	3. Fence

Lyrics: "Call Me" by Blondie  
  
*~*~*  
  
About halfway to Sunnydale, Wesley grabbed the wheel and steered them off the road. "We have to go back!"  
  
Cordelia slammed on the brakes. "What are you doing? We have to go save Buffy!"  
  
Wesley shook his head, his eyes wild. "No! She's not in trouble! Eve and Allison are! We have to go back! Now!"  
  
Gunn reached out from the backseat. "Hey! I think Cordy got the job as vision girl here. Now just sit back. We'll be home to your pixie in no time."  
  
Wesley practically growled and grabbed Gunn's shirtfront. "We go back. NOW."  
  
Cordelia gasped in shock. "Wesley! What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
He opened the passenger side door. "I'll hitch-hike if I have to. They're in trouble. The vision must not have been real."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Are you saying I'm a liar?"  
  
"Not at all. I think the vision was to distract us from the real danger." He stepped out of the car. "Now you're either with me or you're not."  
  
There were a couple of thumps from the trunk, indicating the occupant had something to say. Wesley grabbed a wool blanket from the backseat and held it blocking the sun while Gunn opened the trunk. Angel stayed in the shade of the blanket. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Angel, we have to go back. Eve and Allison are in danger."  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes. "Suddenly Wesley here thinks HE'S the seer."  
  
Angel looked to Wesley's face, studying it. "What about Buffy?"  
  
Wesley shook his head. "The vision was just a distraction. Please, Angel I am begging you. We have to go back." His eyes were pleading.  
  
After a few moments, Angel nodded. "We go back."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eve carried Allison into Lindsey's office and stared out the awesome view. "This is quite a place they've set you up with."  
  
Lindsey smiled and closed the door behind them. "Thank you. Would you like something to drink?" He walked over to the small mini-bar and poured himself a drink.  
  
"Just some water please." Allison fussed a little, starting to cry. Eve looked over to Lindsey. "Would you mind turning for a moment? I think she's hungry." He nodded and turned around while Eve positioned the baby to eat and covered up. "Thank you," she said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
He handed her some water. "Eve, we mean you no harm here."  
  
She nodded and took a sip. "But I am a prisoner." She set the glass on his desk and rocked Allison slowly. "Do you have children, Mr. McDonald?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't." He sat on the edge of the desk. "Haven't had the time to worry about a family life."  
  
She looked puzzled by this. "Why would a family be a worry?" She looked to her feeding baby. "I find a family a great joy that is taken for granted by so many."  
  
He grinned. "I'm sure an attractive pixie such as yourself will have no trouble obtaining a large family."  
  
She saddened. "Mr. McDonald, I can only bare one child. Then I die."  
  
He lost his grin. "What?"  
  
She looked at his eyes. "After a pixie gives birth she is allowed a few years with the child to train and nurture them before she dies. That it how I have lived so long."  
  
He swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't. Why should they tell you what they really plan for my Allison? Do you realize what she will be capable of?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"She will be one of, if not THE most powerful being on this Earth."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the Hyperian and bolted for Eve's room to find her gone. He was trembling as he searched each room, screaming her name as loud as he could while Cordelia and Gunn helped Angel in with the blanket.  
  
Wesley came back to the lobby as pale as a ghost. "They're gone."  
  
Angel sniffed the air. "Someone was in here." He went up to Eve's room and sniffed around some more, avoiding the light from the window. When he came back downstairs, his look was that of pure anger. "Wolfram and Hart have her. Lindsey was here."  
  
Wesley's eyes narrowed. "We have to get them back."  
  
Gunn furrowed his brow. "Now, you SMELLED him? That's just nasty."  
  
Angel placed his hands on Wesley's shoulders. "We'll get them back. Let's wait till nightfall though."  
  
Wesley shook his head. "We have to get her back now. I can't stand the thought of them there with those monsters."  
  
"They aren't going to hurt her with the baby this young. They need them both." Angel looked to the others. "Can you two do a little undercover and see if you can find out where they're holding her?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "I'm on it." She grabbed Gunn's sleeve and headed out the door.  
  
Wesley went to follow but Angel stopped him. "Let them go, Wes. You're too shaken up."  
  
The ex-watcher scowled. "You can't keep me here, Angel. My daughter is in danger!"  
  
"Don't make me force you."  
  
"Try it." Wesley held up his fists.  
  
Instead of rolling his eyes, Angel knocked him out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Allison lay sleeping in a bassinet that Lindsey had called for while Eve stood staring out his office window. Her powers were gone. She knew it. They had been given to the baby now. There was nothing she could do but comply with their wishes and pray that Angel and Wesley could make it back in time.  
  
Lindsey stuck his good hand in his pocket and stood by her, also looking out the window. "It's a big city out that window."  
  
"It's an even bigger world beyond that city. All I wanted was for Allison to learn to love life and the world that it thrives in." She leaned her forehead on the cool glass. "And now look what I have allowed to happen. I will die knowing that my daughter will be used."  
  
"What do you think that Wolfram and Hart are going to do with your daughter?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Her power to predict someone's death will be handy. They'll try and keep their clientele alive while using her mental abilities to kill those who stand in their way. She is going to be their invincible warrior." She sighed. "But what they don't realize is that she will probably be killed by the higher powers before that will happen. My sacrifice will have meant nothing. I will have given my life to her for nothing."  
  
He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."  
  
She chuckled. "No, you're not. Otherwise you would help me instead of keeping me prisoner here." She looked away from the window to face him. "I've seen you through the eyes of another. I remember now. They saw hope in you. The thought that you would come around and leave here."  
  
He looked at her. "Who?"  
  
She smiled, the warmth returning to her eyes. "Someone who would love you if you only let her. If you would only leave this evil." She reached out and touched his face. "You are not evil. You've simply been tainted. But that can change."  
  
He moved away from her touch. "They'll hunt me down. They'll try and kill me."  
  
She sighed. "That's a small risk for salvation. And you know as well as I do that Angel would protect you if you would just let him."  
  
The door opened, stopping any further conversation as Lilah walked in. "Good afternoon," she smiled as she approached Eve. "Glad to see you're doing well. I'm Lilah Morgan." She offered her hand.  
  
Eve shook it. "Hello, Miss Morgan. I take it you're well?"  
  
She smiled. "I am. Thank you." She turned to Lindsey. "We pulled this off of security cameras about ten minutes ago." She handed him a manila envelope.  
  
He opened it. There was a set of about ten photos, from the lobby, the upper hall and outside his office. There were two people, trying to look like lawyers, snooping about. He recognized them as Angel's associates. "Were they captured?"  
  
Lilah shook her head. "No. They left shortly after those photos were taken with no incident. They didn't want to stir up more trouble than necessary." She turned to Eve. "Most likely they were looking for you."  
  
Eve smiled. "It pays to have friends. You should try that sometime."  
  
Lilah's smile faded. "We're moving her and the baby. Now."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "They can stay at my place."  
  
Lilah scoffed. "Big surprise you'd offer. But I think this is a woman that would do well in another woman's company."  
  
Eve scowled and walked over to the bassinet, picking up Allison carefully. "I'll stay with Mr. McDonald. He has been nothing but a gentleman. And he doesn't reek of whatever the hell that fragrance is that you're wearing."  
  
Lindsey tried not to chuckle as Lilah stormed out. "Fine," she shot back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley awoke close to dusk with a pounding headache. Angel was standing by him with a glass of water and two white pills. "Some pain reliever?" he offered.  
  
Wesley sat up slowly and took the pills. "Thank you." He choked back the water and looked up at him. "Any news?"  
  
"Cordelia said they were keeping her in Lindsey's office. We'll check there again but I think they'd sent her somewhere else to sleep."  
  
"What about his apartment?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. You up for a little life-saving?"  
  
He stood, his head suddenly clear with the thought of saving the two. "Ready."  
  
*~*~*  
  
This was something that Lindsey never thought he'd see. There was a crib in his spare bedroom with a rocking chair where a mother sat, cradling her baby. It made him stop to think about what he was really doing. Maybe she was right. If he could just get away then things could be better. He sipped on his scotch and watched her from the doorway. She was singing softly to her child, putting the baby to sleep. He smiled a little.  
  
She stopped her singing and placed Allison, now asleep, into the crib and tucked her in before turning to him. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
She smiled and walked past him towards the kitchen. "Are you worried what Wolfram and Hart are going to do when you help me?" she called over her shoulder.  
  
He followed her. "What?"  
  
She smiled as she pulled out some meat and cheese from his fridge. Something about that smile made his heart skip a beat. "I've been reading humans for centuries. Even without my mental powers I can tell you want to help." She began fixing two sandwiches. "Thank you, Lindsey."  
  
He chuckled and stood next to her. "Are you so sure about everything?"  
  
She nodded. "Always." She handed him a sandwich. "Eat."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia filed down the hall to Lindsey's apartment with confidence in their walk. Wesley took the lead and once to the door, knocked rather politely as he covered the peephole. When the door opened he had a gun trained straight ahead.  
  
"WESLEY!" Eve shrieked as she jumped back from the door.  
  
He quickly tossed the gun aside and pulled her into his arms. "Thank God you're safe!"  
  
She hugged him back. "Of course I'm safe, Wesley. Lindsey would never hurt me. He's going to go against Wolfram and Hart." She pulled back from the hug and stepped to the side. "Won't you all come in?"  
  
Angel paused at the door. "Uh, I need..."  
  
She shook her head. "I live here right now. My invitation is good."  
  
He nodded and stepped in. "Where IS Lindsey?"  
  
She sat on the couch. "In the shower. Keep your voices down please. Allison is sleeping."  
  
The four "investigators" stood in shock. They had been expecting a fight and now it seemed as if they were going to be asked...  
  
"Would anyone like some coffee?" Eve smiled up at them all.  
  
"Nah, I'm cool," Gunn declined.  
  
"Same here," Cordelia quirked as she kept her eyes on the front door.  
  
Wesley sat next to her. "We have to get you and Allison out of here and to safety."  
  
Angel kept his eyes on Lindsey's bathroom door. "Eve, let's go now."  
  
She shook her head. "Will you all relax? Lindsey's not going to let them get me or my baby. He's on our side now." She motioned to some bags by his bedroom. "He's coming with us. He'll need protection."  
  
They heard the shower stop.  
  
Gunn shifted on his feet. "I'm not liking this."  
  
Cordelia looked nervous as well. "If he's going against WH they could be here any minute. We really should bail."  
  
Eve nodded. "Let me gather up Allison's things. Lindsey should be dressed by then and we can go." She stood and headed to the makeshift nursery. Soon, Wesley felt his heart melt as he heard the soft coo of his daughter. Eve brought out Allison with a smile and handed her to Wesley. "Would you hold her?"  
  
He smiled as he took the little one in his arms and stared in awe at what he had helped create. Allison had her mother's startling blue eyes, which gazed up at him in innocent wonder. He felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Wesley's eyes shot up to face Lindsey, his look hardening. "Stay away."  
  
Lindsey frowned and took a step back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Eve came out with a diaper bag and noticed the two men. "Oh I don't believe this." She handed the bag to Cordelia. "Knock it off. Have you got that? I will not stick around people who will have such petty bickering."  
  
Gunn scoffed. "Petty? No offence, lady, but you realize what this guy has done, right?"  
  
"Yes. And I also know what each and every one of you has done. We aren't saints and we are here to help save souls. Even his." She put her hands on her hips. "I deem it so."  
  
"Well now, that's not as much of a threat," Lilah mocked from the front door.  
  
Eve instinctively went to Wesley and Allison.  
  
Three guards stood behind Lilah as she entered. "You see, we figured something out, Eve. You don't have any powers left. So deeming something means didly-squat." She smiled. "As for you're friends? Well, unless you want them dead, you'll turn over the baby." She stepped up to Wesley.  
  
Angel vamped and growled as he grabbed Lilah by the throat. "I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
She tried to smile. "You want to risk the lives of your friends?"  
  
Two guards pulled guns and trained them on Cordelia and Gunn. Angel let go of Lilah and took a step back.  
  
Lindsey stepped forward. "Lilah, what are you doing?"  
  
She smiled. "I had a feeling you'd try to pull something like this."  
  
Eve stepped forward. "Wesley, give me Allison." She held out her arms.  
  
Wesley shifted the baby carefully to her mother. "What are you going to do?"  
  
She rocked the baby gently and kissed her forehead. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this." She closed her eyes and the others watched as the guards trained their weapons on Lilah. "Leave now."  
  
Lilah was in shock. "But how?"  
  
Eve opened her eyes. "Allison." She smiled. "Now leave or die. You're choice."  
  
Lilah narrowed her eyes and backed up. "This isn't over." She backed all the way out into the hallway and left, the guards following close behind with another suggestion from Eve.  
  
When the door closed, Eve handed the baby to Wesley and passed out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey leaned on the doorframe of Eve's room and watched her sleep. She hadn't woken up in four hours. She looked so peaceful. And she had given so much to help everyone. He was afraid that she wouldn't wake up. He sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, turning for the hall again. He gasped a little when he found Angel standing there.  
  
Angel stepped up to him. "I've never trusted you, but I trust her. And she has faith in you. If that faith is misplaced and she dies because of it…"  
  
Lindsey held up his hand. "Look, I'm not going back this time. Eve gave me a lot to think about. And if she dies…" He sighed. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
  
Angel looked into the room. "I'm not even sure what happened to her."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley had been combing through the books for hours, only pausing every now and then to take care of Allison. The baby was watching or sleeping most of the time with an innocence so pure that it melted his heart. Cordelia had gotten some newborn formula and bottles and helped him with the feeding until he got used to it. But his mind was only half on his daughter. He was also thinking about the mother upstairs who had seemed to have fallen into a coma.  
  
None of the texts he had told anything of the exchange that must have happened between Allison and Eve. And he had no way of finding out how to help her.  
  
Wesley sprung up on his feet as the answer hit him in the face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Call me! My Line! Call me, call me, any anytime! Call me!" Wesley gripped the microphone tighter and sung his heart out to the tune by Blondie. "Color me your color baby! Color me with love! Wrap me in designer sheets, I'll never get enough! Come up off your color charts! I know where you're coming from! Call me!"  
  
The bar hooted and howled with applause and sympathy. The host quickly sauntered up to the stage and took the microphone from him. "Let's give him a hand!" He quickly passed off the mic to someone else and helped Wesley off the stage. "That's some serious venturing for you. You did Debbie Harry like ham on... Well you did okay, kid." He sat Wesley down and ordered up a Seabreeze. "Now you're here about your pixie and the little bit of trouble she's gotten herself into."  
  
He nodded. "How do I help her?"  
  
The demon blinked his beady red eyes. "Who's to say you're supposed to?" He sipped his drink. "Look, I know you've fallen in love with her, Casanova, but the truth is pixies aren't made to be loved. You have a healthy baby now."  
  
"A daughter who will suffer the same fate as her mother? How can I even begin to help her with her powers?"  
  
He sighed and sat back, taking another drink. "She borrowed the powers from your baby. It was a little more than her body could take. She should be fine in a couple of days." He grinned. "Now YOU on the other hand..."  
  
Wesley perked up. "What about me?"  
  
"This whole fatherhood business, not what you expected, huh?"  
  
He rubbed his temples. "I never thought about being a father before. But when I look at Allison..." He smiled. "She's the most amazing thing in the world."  
  
The host smiled back. "My advice to you is, do the domestic thing. Get all Martha Stewart and Julia Child. Spend as much time with your kid as you can. Very few really take the time to enjoy family life."  
  
Wesley took a moment to dissect those words. "Eve's not going to be around that long, is she?" He choked on the words.  
  
The host looked down at his drink. "It took a lot out of her to make sure that Allison wouldn't be taken. She erased the memory of those lawyers. They think that the baby's dead." He stood. "She's got another couple of months. Make those the best of her life." He set his drink down and went up to the stage to help the next in line.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Wesley walked into the lobby he went up to Eve's room and laid next to her. A tiny coo from the crib by the window made him stand and go over to it. Allison looked up to him with her mother's blue eyes. He picked her up slowly and rocked her as he went over to the bed. "Allison, say hello to your mother." He held back tears as he laid her in the bed next to Eve. The baby seemed very happy there next to her mother.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wesley bolted up from sleep in a cold sweat. Looking around he saw that he was in his apartment. Alone. Reaching over, he grabbed the phone and dialed up Angel.  
  
The groggy voice at the other end was obviously tired. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel, it's Wesley. Are Eve and Allison all right?"  
  
There was a pause. "Eve left last night after our drive. Who's Allison?"  
  
"My daughter! Eve went for a drive? But how…" That's when it hit him. Allison never existed. Eve had only been by the office briefly that night.  
  
He had dreamed the entire thing.  
  
All of it. The baby, the kidnapping, Lindsey coming over to their side. All of it. Well, at least he really didn't sing.  
  
"Wesley, are you there?" Angel's voice was concerned.   
  
"Yes, I am." He told Angel the entire dream. Everything down to the last detail. It was so vivid! He could even hear Allison's tiny heartbeat…  
  
*~*~*  
  
After assuring Wesley that it had all been a dream, Angel hung up the phone and sighed. He turned to Eve who was standing next to him. "He thinks it's a dream," he informed her.  
  
Eve nodded, still a little weak and looked down at the baby in her arms. "It's best that way. That way he'll be able to get on with his life."  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"Neither do I, but I have to keep him safe."  
  
"You made Lindsey go back to Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"The only reason he left was because of Allison and I. And to make this believable he had to go back. Or else things would get messed up." He stood and kissed Angel's cheek. "I hope Allison will be able to be your friend."  
  
He grinned at the baby. "Of course. Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Probably out to Italy." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Goodbye."  
  
He turned from her and didn't reply.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lindsey moved his desk lamp slightly to the left. Then he moved it back again. He couldn't describe it, but something just felt out of place. He had fussed around his office all morning to no avail. He just knew that there was something else wrong. He'd had such a vivid dream the night before. There was a woman named Eve and her pixie baby, Allison. Then he had left W&H in his dream to work for Angel.  
  
He slammed his desk drawer closed after sifting through it.  
  
Lilah smiled from the door. "Having problems?"  
  
He glared. "You count as one?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eve sat in her car and looked up to Wesley's apartment window. It was breaking her heart to have to leave him, but it had to be done. Like nothing ever happened. The link would have to be broken.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye and tucked Allison in her carseat a little more before driving away… 


	4. Curdle

Summary: Hearing about Angel's baby, Eve brings Allison back to help. But reunions aren't always happy.  
  
Spoilers: Through "Lullaby"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dry and warm, snug in a soft fleece blanket, Angel's son gazed up at him with his mother's eyes. The baby had been silent once out of the rain. Darla's selfless sacrifice had left him with this warm-blooded baby boy. He was a father. Daddy.  
  
Fred smiled and handed him a bottle of formula. "He's a beautiful baby."  
  
Angel nodded. "I. I don't know where to start."  
  
She chuckled. "You love him. You take care of him."  
  
A voice spoke from behind them, toward the entrance. "You get a little help."  
  
Angel and Fred turned to the door where the voice had come from. Eve smiled and stepped into the lobby, holding the hand of her daughter, Allison, who now looked about ten or eleven.  
  
He stood, holding the baby and the bottle. "Eve."  
  
Eve smiled and looked to Fred. "Who have we here? A new one besides the babe?" She held out her hand. "I am Eve."  
  
Fred smiled. "Fred." She shook her hand tightly. "Are you a friend of Angel's?"  
  
She gave him a sad glance. "I hope so." She sighed. "Where are my manners?" She placed her hand on her daughter's back and nudged her forward. "Allison, say hello to your Uncle Angel."  
  
The little girl smiled and timidly let out: "Hello." She had her mother's eyes and lips, but her nose, the shape of her face, the grin she gave. she resembled her father.  
  
Angel smiled. "Hello, Allison."  
  
Eve motioned to the baby. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
She nodded to her daughter. "Fred, would you mind terribly taking Allison to get something to drink?"  
  
Fred took the hint and led the little pixie away.  
  
Once they were gone, Eve held out her hands. "Let me see the babe."  
  
He knew it was perfectly safe and handed her the miracle child. "Do you know how he was born?"  
  
She nodded as she gazed down at the sleeping baby. "I also know that he and Allison will be very close. She was born to protect him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Allison sipped on the chocolate milk and looked up at Fred. "You haven't been here long have you?"  
  
"Me? Well now, that depends on what you mean by long."  
  
"Uncle Angel saved you, didn't he?"  
  
Fred blinked. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"It is what I do. I help and I see some things. My mother is teaching me how to use my powers to help." She played with a pigtail of dark hair.  
  
"Powers?"  
  
She smiled. "You do not know? Mother and I are pixies."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia walked into the lobby of the Hyperian with bags of take-out and worn faces. Upon arriving back at the hotel it was discovered that the scrolls, the explanation for Angel's baby were indeed gone.  
  
Cordelia sat out some tacos and burritos. "Angel! Fred! We're back!"  
  
Gunn flopped back on the couch and sighed. "Now what?"  
  
Wesley tossed him a burrito. "For now, we eat, we rest, and we find out what Holtz is planning to do next."  
  
Fred came out holding the hand of a little brunette girl. "Got some extra?"  
  
All eyes fell on the little girl. In some strange way she seemed familiar to them all. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a pale blue tee underneath. Her long brown hair was pulled up into pigtails. She batted her lashes over her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Cordelia knelt in front of her. "Hello there. I'm Cordelia. What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Allison."  
  
Wesley dropped the food in his hand as memories of what were thought to be dream came rushing back to him. "A-A-Allison?" Slowly, he dropped to his knee next to the girl and touched her hair. "Are you really alive?"  
  
Allison scrunched her nose. "Of course I am." She smiled. "You are quite silly."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I thought you were a dream."  
  
Allison took a step back. "A dream?"  
  
Gunn stood up. "Yo English, what's up?"  
  
He smiled to the others. "This is my daughter."  
  
Allison's eyes widened. "What? But... but my father died..."  
  
Fred looked from Wesley to the girl and back. "You do kinda look like him." She picked up the food he had dropped.  
  
Gunn stood up. "Wait a minute. I remember. Eve was here. The pix. "  
  
Cordelia looked to nothing. "I remember. We saved Eve and her baby from Wolfram and Hart." She looked to the little girl. "But it was a dream."  
  
Allison sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. "My mother told me that my father died. That he was killed saving me."  
  
Wesley shook his head, tears in his own eyes. "I'm right here." He smiled and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
She hugged him back reluctantly. "She lied to me."  
  
"Shh, it's all okay now. You're here. You're real." He smiled and let tears fall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How about Liam?" Eve cooed to the baby as she fed him by bottle. "After your human name maybe?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't really want to name him after a drunk womanizer." He chuckled. "What about." He trailed off as he looked to the door were Wesley stood with Allison. "Wesley."  
  
Eve had not noticed them yet. "Wesley? Well, if you want to name him that."  
  
"No. Look."  
  
Eve turned to Wesley's upset face. "Wesley." She handed the baby back to Angel and went to the door. "Wesley, I can explain."  
  
Allison held on to his hand. "You said he was dead." The younger pixie's eyes flashed purple. "You told me I didn't have a father."  
  
Eve looked down. "I didn't know we would be coming back. And I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She sniffled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Allison snapped. "You're sorry?" Her eyes began to glow. "I don't think that's enough." She focused her gaze on her mother and watched as Eve grabbed her throat, her eyes wide.  
  
"Allison, no," Wesley said in a calm voice. "Don't do that. Please."  
  
She stopped and looked up to her father. "She betrayed."  
  
He nodded. "And she's sorry. So we should forgive her." He glanced at Eve. "For now."  
  
Eve took air into her lungs gratefully and looked in shock to her daughter. "Please do not be mad at me, my little one."  
  
Angel stepped forward. "Allison? Do you want to help me with the baby?"  
  
The girl nodded and followed Angel downstairs, leaving Wesley and Eve alone.  
  
Eve kept her eyes down. "I never intended on this."  
  
"No, you simply intended on keeping me out of the lives of the two girls that I love."  
  
"That is irrelevant now. Allison is here and she will protect the child." She stood and walked over to him slowly. "You look well."  
  
He scowled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel smiled to Allison as she held the baby carefully and rocked it back and forth. "You do that well."  
  
The pixie smiled. "He's my responsibility."  
  
"That's what your mother said."  
  
She cooed to the baby. "What is his name?"  
  
Angel sighed. "Why don't you name him?"  
  
She giggled. "Justin."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "Justin? Why that?"  
  
"Because he is just. He is true. He will bring the light."  
  
A gravely voice came from behind her. "And he will die."  
  
Angel and Allison both turned to look at Holtz.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gasping for air, Wesley pulled his lips from Eve's. "We. should. check on the others." He kept his arms around her.  
  
She nodded, her lips swollen. "Yeah." Pausing briefly she crushed her lips to his.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fred came back out of her room after having grabbed a sweater and looked around the empty lobby. "Cordelia? Gunn?" She poked her head around the corner. "Where'd you guys go?" Cautiously, she walked over to Wesley's office and gasped when she found them tied and gagged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Allison stood and handed the baby to Angel. "You must be Holtz," she mused.  
  
He looked to her. "And you, child. Are you Angelus' as well?"  
  
She shook her head. "They call me Allison." She looked at the crossbow in his hands. "You will not hurt the child."  
  
He grinned. "You're right. I will make the death painless. Only the father is to suffer."  
  
"But he does. Every moment when he relives the pain he caused people like you." She took a step closer. "Please let the baby live. Your heart is good and I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
Holtz looked over this small girl in pigtails. Her eyes were slightly violet. She looked innocent as could be. "You? Hurt me, little one?"  
  
She smiled. "I can see her in your eyes. She was pretty." She lost her smile. "You did the right thing. The sunlight freed her."  
  
He frowned. "What have you heard?"  
  
"It is not what I heard. It is what I see in your eyes. You loved your daughter and you set her free. You sent her to Heaven to be with her mother."  
  
Holtz's eyes began to water. "I loved them. And he killed them."  
  
"But he is bringing this baby into the world to help. This child is justice."  
  
He looked down. "I did not want to come back as a monster."  
  
"You are not a monster." Allison stepped up to him and put her tiny hand on his. "Would you like to see your wife and children again?"  
  
He nodded. "But I must avenge."  
  
"Vengeance leads to a cycle of hate. You do not want that. You need to forgive and know that a higher power is handling it."  
  
Her words seemed to sink in as Holtz looked to Angel holding his child. "Do you really suffer, vampire?"  
  
Angel nodded. "And I try to do good."  
  
Holtz again looked to Allison. "I want to see them again."  
  
She nodded and tugged on his coat. "Kneel."  
  
He knelt in front of the child and closed his eyes. She brought her hands up to the sides of his head and Angel watched in awe as a purple jolt was sent through Holtz's head, killing him. He sank slowly till he lay on the ground looking peaceful.  
  
Cordelia, Gunn and Fred came to a screeching halt behind the body. Their eyes went from him to Allison.  
  
"So, I guess you don't need our help on this one?" Fred asked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eve shuddered and backed away from Wesley. "Something happened." Her eyes grew wide. "Dear Goddess, Allison!" She tore down the stairs to the kitchen where Allison was fixing a sheet over a body. "Allison?"  
  
She looked to her mother. "I'm fine. My first assignment is done."  
  
Gunn shuddered. "I wouldn't want that job."  
  
"She freed him," Angel explained. "He was brought here under a veil of lies. He's free now. Home with his family." He looked at Justin. "And family is the most important thing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lilah sighed heavily as she picked up her phone. "What?"  
  
"Miss Morgan?" It was a light feminine voice.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"They call me Eve. I have a message for you."  
  
Eve. A pixie. It was coming back to her. "And what is that?"  
  
"You try to harm the baby and you'll die. You try and take the baby and you'll die. You keep your distance and help keep him safe and you'll live. Are we clear?"  
  
She smirked. "Right."  
  
"You really don't want to end up in a processing plant as dog food now do you?"  
  
Lilah shuddered. "I get the point."  
  
"See that you do. Because I'd hate for you to have to meet my daughter." 


End file.
